Meeting in a dream
by J.A.Kishu
Summary: William and Mr. Bee explore a dream and meet a lovely giant wolf, named John. Part 13 of Little Sherlock and Part 7 of Wolfes, a little crossover between my to series.


**Meeting in a dream**

 _(Part 13 of Little Sherlock)_

William was dreaming. He could feel that this flat was not the one he and John shared. It still had the funny skull and the smiley with the holes in the wall but it was all a bit fuzzy around the corners. He couldn't explain it but right now he would enjoy it.

Next to his feet was Mr. Bee. He was waiting for him to decide what they would do next. "Mr. Bee what do you think, should we explore this dreamland?"

"Yes." Mr. Bee answers and follows William on his five little feet.

"You have to say it when your feet are getting tired. I will carry you." William smiled at his small friend.

"Okay but I want to try as far as I can." Mr. Bee is a very proud bee and he only wants to be carried when his feet are too tired. Flying wasn't easy either but all these marks he carries are proof that he was stronger and William knows that.

* * *

They enter the kitchen and on the table were lots of glasses and bottles, all were filled with rainbows. "Look Mr. Bee, John's flatmate had caught a rainbow." Both laugh as light from outside the window hit the glass vessel and the colours danced on the wall. "I see yellow." Shouts William and points at the door.

"Let's follow the yellow." Mr. Bee jumps in William´s open arms and together they follow the yellow. It leads down the hall and ends at Sherlock's bedroom door.

Both stopped. John had said that he was allowed inside but it wasn't his room or Johns. William knocks at the door.

"Hallo?" The sound as if someone moved in the bed came out. "Can we come in? Its only Mr. Bee and me... William." Another noise came. None that would say no. "We can play together."

William lifts Mr. Bee up and together they push down the handle from the door. Inside the bedroom it wasn't completely dark. A small lamp was lit, on the table next to the bed. In the bed was a huge...dog.

William stopped at the door. The dog looked at him and he thinks that he had woken the giant animal with his knock. He loves dogs and they love him. They let him always pet them. But this one had been sleeping in Sherlock's bed.

"Hi doggy." William and Mr. Bee waved their hands. As the dog didn't seem to mind their presence they get a bit braver.

"Ask him." Mr. Bee was whispering.

"Can we come over and pet you. You really look very soft and fluffy."

The dog lifts his head from his sleeping position and nods. Happy William and Mr. Bee walk over and climb onto the bed. On the bed was Mr. Bee walking alone.

William knows how to become friends with a dog. He holds his empty, open hand in front of the dog´s nose so that he could sniff and learn his smell. After the dog sniffed at his hand Mr. Bee comes closer and the dog sniffs at him too.

The tail shakes happily and both came closer to pet the dogs fur. "You are so soft." William presses his head into the dog's fur. "And you smell like tea. A bit like John."

The dog looks at the child and licks his cheek. William giggles. "Your nose is cold."

Mr. Bee is climbing on top of the dog. He started by his tail and walks up to his head. "Be careful Mr. Bee you could fall."

William was only a little bit worried. Mr. Bee was a wise bee and would never do something that is too dangerous for him.

As Mr. Bee sits on the dogs head, the dog lays back down as if he wants to sleep. William cuddles into the dog's warm fur and closes his eyes, he was tired and where could you better fall asleep than a giant's dogs side, or its head where Mr. Bee was sleeping peaceful too.

* * *

As the child and the bee were finally sleeping John starts to wonder how a child had found his way into Baker Street. He hopes that Sherlock isn't doing something... whatever his crazy detective is doing he hopes he hasn't kidnapped a child.

The boy reminds him a bit of Sherlock. The black curls, the stormy seas eyes. The careful touches and the thing with sniffing at everything.

Sherlock would come back soon and maybe they could play a game with the child and his bee.

A walking, talking bee that can't fly and has only five legs. Maybe the bee is a soldier like him. They all carry their marks. No one leaves a war without a scratch.

Smiling, John closes his eyes again. He could sleep a while longer before he turns back.


End file.
